<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Eternal Winter by Frauxinite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450987">The Tale of Eternal Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite'>Frauxinite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MY FIRST STORY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#こいよ, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, TeRoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ia membeku, dalam pusaran keabadian. ia mencari, satu bagian yang hilang dari dirinya. dan ia melupa, seseorang yang penting baginya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tale of Eternal Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.</p><p>.</p><p>Fantasy!au. Immortal!Hiroki (his character here inspired from Jack Frost xD).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dirinya merasa kosong ketika perlahan membuka mata, hampa bagaikan putihnya salju yang berjatuhan dari atas langit sana. Seolah-olah ada satu bagian yang menghilang dari dirinya.</p><p>Hiroki bangkit dari atas hamparan salju, tempat ia berbaring sebelumnya. Sejenak, perasaan kosong itu memenuhi dirinya, sebelum tergantikan dengan perasaan asing, dan juga aneh. Hiroki berdiri, merasakan kakinya yang telanjang menyentuh permukaan salju. Namun, tak ada sensasi dingin menyengat yang dirasakan oleh tapak kakinya tiap menjejak diatas tumpukan putih itu.</p><p>Pemuda itu perlahan melangkah di tengah hutan yang penuh dengan salju yang berjatuhan. Hiroki memanglah merasa asing berada di tengah hutan ini, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada sebersit perasaan aneh dalam hatinya tiap kali Hiroki memandang sekeliling hutan ini.</p><p>Langkahnya yang tanpa arah membawa Hiroki pada sebuah danau yang telah membeku permukaannya. Ia berjalan menuju pinggiran kolam beku itu, menunduk untuk mendapati refleksi dirinya yang amat berbeda dari sebelumnya.</p><p>Surai hitam lebat yang dulu menutupi kepalanya, kini berwarna putih sepenuhnya--seolah warna di surainya sudah luntur. Jari jemari Hiroki yang pucat dan bergetar terangkat, menyentuh wajahnya yang berkulit pucat juga. Bola matanya berubah, semula hitam namun sekarang menjadi abu-abu.</p><p>Hiroki tak tahu bagaimana semua ini terjadi.</p><p>Tatkala ia ta sengaja menyentuh sebuah ranting pohon di sebelahnya, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Hiroki tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ranting pohon yang ia pegang itu membeku. </p><p>"Apa-apaan ini...?" Hiroki bertanya-tanya, menghela napas hingga uap keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dalam kebingungan, menatap telapak tangannya. </p><p>Dan sekali lagi, keajaiban lain terjadi dalam kesunyian. Ujung jari Hiroki memercikkan butiran es kecil, yang melayang sejenak di udara sebelum terjatuh di telapak tangannya. Manik kelam Hiroki membulat dengan sempurna, dan dengan ragu ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.</p><p>Butiran salju tercipta dari kedua telapak tangan Hiroki. Mata abunya berbinar takjub melihat keajaiban itu. Lebih banyak butiran salju yang ia ciptakan, dan mereka berjatuhan bersama dengan salju dari langit.</p><p>Bibir Hiroki sedikit tertarik keatas, merasakan salju yang ia ciptakan berjatuhan diatas kepala dan mantelnya. Ia menggeleng keras-keras, membersihkan surainya dari salju yang warnanya senada.</p><p>Mungkin... ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alkisah, di sebuah negeri yang nun jauh, tersembunyi dari dunia luar, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang megah dan makmur. Kerajaan itu amat kaya akan sumber daya, bertanah luas seolah tak ada habis, dan lautan yang membentang luas sampai ke horison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang arif dan budiman, menjadikan kerajaan itu kaya dan rakyatnya tak pernah berkesusahan. Hasil panen selalu melimpah tiap tahun, dan tangkapan laut juga tak pernah habis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Namun, di tiap dongeng mana pun, pastilah ada sesosok jahat yang bersembunyi dalam bayang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jauh di dalam hutan, di dalam kegelapan, seorang penyihir bersembunyi disana. Sebelum pasukan kerajaan menemukan dan menangkap dirinya, sang penyihir menjatuhkan kutukan pada kerajaan itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salju abadi menyelimuti kerajaan itu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, membuat keadaan di kerajaan kacau balau. Tidak ada hasil panen yang berhasil, dan tidak ada seekor pun ikan yang bisa ditangkap karena lautan yang beku. Kutukan itu tak bisa dipatahkan oleh mantera apa pun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Konon, dalam legenda kuno yang dituliskan dalam gulungan kertas yang disimpan di bagian terdalam perpustakaan istana, hanya ada satu orang pemuda yang dapat mematahkan kutukan itu, dan menyelamatkan kerajaan dari musim dingin abadi...</em>
</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>"Beri jalan untuk Sang Raja!"</p><p>Sorak sorai bergaung di sepanjang jalanan kerajaan. Hiroki tenggelam dalam keramaian orang yang berkumpul dalam sukaria, memenuhi tiap sudut kota sembari menyorakkan nama sang Raja baru yang akan naik taktha hari ini. Hawa dingin tak menyurutkan semangat mereka, toh mereka juga sudah terbiasa dengan musim dingin yang sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.</p><p>Rombongan pasukan istana terlihat memasuki gerbang utama kerajaan. Dalam hatinya, Hiroki mengutuk tubuhnya yang pendek hingga ia tak bisa melihat apa pun. Percuma berjinjit, kepalanya hanya akan berakhir menyembul diantara bahu orang-orang. Dan tetap tak bisa melihat apa pun.</p><p>Kerumuman manusia riuh ketika kereta kuda Sang Raja melintas di depan mereka. Hiroki terdorong oleh orang-orang yang berebut ingin melihat rupa sang Raja baru--yang katanya terkenal muda dan rupawan, serta cerdas--membuat Hiroki menyerah. Ia memilih untuk mundur, menjauh dari kerumunan sambil merutuk.</p><p>"Gila, ramai sekali," gumam Hiroki sembari membetulkan tudung jubahnya, menutupi keseluruhan surai putihnya. Ia tahu betul, ia pasti akan nampak mencolok di tengah kerumunan dengan penampilan tidak biasanya itu. Lalu Hiroki mendongak, dan ketika ia tanpa sengaja memandang kearah menara jam kota, sebuah ide terbesit dalam benak Hiroki.</p><p>Sang pemuda berlari menuju sudut kota, menyelinap ke dalam gang kecil. Mengawasi sekitarnya dan setelah memastikan tak ada orang, Hiroki menjulurkan tangannya, menciptakan pilar es yang tinggi dan melompat keatasnya.</p><p>Orang-orang terlalu sibuk menonton rombongan kereta kuda kerajaan, hingga tak menyadari akan sesosok pemuda yang melompati atap demi atap. Hiroki menyeringai lebar, dengan kedua tangannya ia menciptakan pilar-pilar es untuk ia lompati.</p><p>Satu pilar es terakhir Hiroki lompati, dan ia mendarat diatas menara jam. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk di pinggir menara, menurunkan tudung dan meletakkan sarung pedangnya di sisinya. Angin musim dingin bertiup dengan kencang, memainkan rambutnya yang berantakan.</p><p>Menara jam ini terletak di sebelah istana, sehingga Hiroki bisa melihat dengan jelas halaman istana--tempat Sang Raja baru akan dimahkotai--dari atas sini. Dengan telinganya yang tajam, Hiroki dapat mendengar sang tetua istana tengah membacakan sesuatu (semacam sumpah pada para dewa?), yang justru membuat Hiroki merasa bosan mendengarnya.</p><p>Mengangkat wajahnya, Hiroki mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi kota, yang tertutupi oleh salju abadi yang tak pernah mencair. Jauh di ujung timur kota, terdapat lautan yang membeku, bersama dengan kapal-kapal yang terjebak dalam lapisan es itu. Sementara terbentang di utara, hutan luas yang adalah tempat Hiroki tinggal selama ini.</p><p>Sudah seratus tahun lamanya ia tinggal di hutan itu dalam kesendirian, sambil menguasai kekuatannya, dan ini kali pertama Hiroki keluar dari sarang persembunyiannya, bertandang ke dalam kerajaan. Namun, entah mengapa Hiroki merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam ketika ia menjejak di lingkungan kerajaan. Seolah dulu ia sudah pernah berada disini.</p><p>"Hidup Sang Raja!"</p><p>Seruan para rakyat itu menyetakkan Hiroki dari lamunannya. Ia memperhatikan kearah halaman istana, dimana Sang Raja yang telah dimahkotai berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman, dan seluruh rakyat berlutut, memberi hormat kepadanya.</p><p>Hiroki memincingkan mata, mengamati rupa sang Raja. Mahkota emas berkilauan diatas kepalanya, surai hitam legam yang panjang. Ia berdiri dengan gagah, memberikan senyuman pada rakyatnya sebelum ia berbalik, membuat jubah merah yang tersampir di punggungnya tersibak.</p><p>Sebuah perasaan aneh timbul dalam hati Hiroki ketika melihat wajah sang Raja. Rasanya... ia seperti mengenali sosok itu dengan baik, namun disaat bersamaan juga tidak.</p><p>Mendadak kepala Hiroki berdenyut sakit, membuat ia meringis sambil meremas anak rambutnya. Hiroki menyandarkan punggung pada dinding bata, memegangi kepalanya. </p><p>Tanpa Hiroki sadari, di lain tempat, seseorang mendongakkan kepalanya kearah menara jam. Menatap dengan sorot mata yang sendu.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Cuaca di pagi hari tak sedingin biasanya--walaupun tak ada sinar oranye yang terlihat di balik awan abu-abu tebal di langit. Hiroki berjalan keluar dari gubuk tua yang sudah ia tinggali sejak di hari pertama ia terbangun di hutan ini, mendapati atap gubuknya sudah nyaris rubuh. </p><p>"Yang benar saja," desah Hiroki, "aku harus memperbaiki atapnya lagi."</p><p>Sang pemuda yang sudah hidup seabad lamanya itu memasuki gubuknya, mengambil kapak untuk menebang pohon nanti. Hiroki sengaja tak membawa pedangnya, toh ia juga sudah membawa kapak sebagai senjata.</p><p>Hutan luas ini sudah seperti rumah bagi Hiroki. Ia sudah hafal dan mengenali seisi hutan ini dengan baik, terkecuali untuk satu wilayah yang terdapat di ujung hutan. </p><p>Wilayah itu tertutupi oleh tanaman berduri, bagaikan sebuah benteng yang melarang orang lain memasukinya. Hiroki sudah pernah mencoba melewati pagar duri itu, namun belum saja ia melangkah ke dekat tanaman itu, ada tembok tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya.</p><p>Hiroki melewati daerah itu juga kali ini. Seperti biasa, ia hanya akan berlalu begitu saja. Hiroki melangkah menyusuri hutan, dan setelah beberapa lama ia akhirnya menemukan pohon untuk ia tebang. Baru saja Hiroki akan mengangkat kapaknya ketika terdengar suara raungan yang menggentarkan.</p><p><em>Jangan-jangan, ada lagi manusia bodoh yang masuk ke dalam hutan</em>... "Sialan!" Dengan tergesa, Hiroki meraih kapaknya, dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara. </p><p>Hiroki berhenti di balik pepohonan, mendapati seekor beruang putih yang menggeram marah di tepian danau es. Di hadapan hewan besar itu, seseorang dengan jubah tebal yang mundur perlahan, dengan sebilah pedang di genggamannya. </p><p>Tepat ketika beruang putih itu hendak menerkam, Hiroki melemparkan kapaknya--yang mendarat di dekat kaki si beruang. Atensi hewan itu (dan juga si orang asing) teralihkan pada Hiroki, yang melangkah dari balik pepohonan.</p><p>Beruang putih itu meraung, menerjang kearah Hiroki yang menjulurkan tangannya. Tepat ketika beruang putih itu berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya, dan kedua tapak depannya siap mencakar, dengan kekuatannya Hiroki menciptakan es yang memerangkap nyaris seluruh tubuh hewan masif itu, menyisakan hanya kepalanya yang tak turut membeku.</p><p>Hiroki mendekati beruang itu, mengamati baik-baik. Mata predator berbulu itu menyala merah terang bagaikan darah, membuat amarah Hiroki tersulut ketika melihatnya. "Lagi-lagi..."</p><p>Selama seratus tahun berada di hutan ini, ada hal aneh yang Hiroki lihat. Hewan-hewan hutan dengan mata merah menyala, yang akan selalu menyerang siapapun yang mereka lihat. Seolah mereka tengah dirasuki oleh kekuatan jahat, entah darimana.</p><p>Kali pertama menghadapi hewan liar bermata merah itu, Hiroki tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pada mulanya, ia terpaksa membunuh mereka, diliputi perasaan bersalah yang tak ada habisnya. </p><p>Hal itu terhenti, semenjak Hiroki pernah tak sengaja menggunakan kekuatannya saat menghadapi seekor serigala salju yang mengamuk. Saljunya seolah dapat menghilangkan energi negatif dalam mereka, bagai air dingin yang memadamkan bara api, mengembalikan hewan-hewan itu seperti semula.</p><p>Hiroki menyelimuti tangannya dengan butiran es, dan ia menyentuh moncong beruang putih itu dengan lembut. Sang pemuda memejamkan matanya, merasakan butiran esnya memasuki tubuh si beruang putih.</p><p>Mata merah menyala si beruang perlahan memudar, kembali menjadi hitam seperti sedia kala. Hiroki tersenyum kecil, membebaskan hewan itu dari perangkap esnya. Beruang itu menatap pada Hiroki, sebelum ia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa ada niatan untuk menyerang sang pemuda.</p><p>Hiroki masihlah menatap kearah perginya beruang putih itu, sebelum ia menangkap suara pergerakan di balik punggungnya. Ia berdecih, menaikkan tudung untuk menutupi surai putihnya sembari berucap, "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau hutan ini berbahaya untuk manusia." Hiroki menyesal sudah menggunakan kekuatannya di hadapan seorang manusia. </p><p>"Pergilah, dan anggaplah kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi." Ketika Hiroki membalikkan punggung untuk melihat manusia bodoh yang hampir mati diserang beruang tadi, ia terhenyak dalam diam. Bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang ia selamatkan.</p><p>Sang Raja berdiri di hadapannya, mengenakan jubah abu tebal. Ia menurunkan tudung, menampakkan wajahnya yang muda dan rupawan. Surai hitam legamnya yang panjang tertutupi oleh butiran putih, dan raut wajahnya nampak terkejut ketika ia menatap Hiroki. Namun, yang menarik atensi Hiroki adalah sepasang mata coklatnya yang teduh; tajam, namun menyembunyikan kelembutan di baliknya. </p><p>Manik abu-abu dan coklat berserobok dalam sunyi. Ada perasaan hangat dalam dada Hiroki ketika memandang dalam manik Sang Raja.</p><p>"Hiroki?" Suara bariton sang Raja memecah hening yang  meraja diantara mereka. Ia membawa dirinya mendekat pada Hiroki, yang masih membeku di tempatnya. "Apa benar itu kau, Hiroki?"</p><p>Rasa sakit kembali menusuk kepala Hiroki. Kali ini lebih menyakitkan daripada sebelumnya. Ia jatuh berlutut, sembari memegangi kepalanya. Hiroki mengerang, dan Sang Raja berlutut di hadapannya, mengguncang bahunya dan memanggil namanya dalam kekhawatiran.</p><p>Dalam kepalanya, muncul kilasan cepat yang samar. Suara-suara asing yang terus berdengung. Suara seseorang... yang memanggil namanya.</p><p>"Teruki..."</p><p>Dan seutas nama itu terucap dari bibir Hiroki.</p><p>Sebelum Sang Raja menyadarinya, Hiroki memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri dan menepis tangan Sang Raja dari bahunya, lalu menghilang dengan cepat di balik pepohonan bersama dengan angin kencang yang membawa butiran salju.</p><p>Meninggalkan Sang Raja yang hanya dapat memandang kearah hutan, sembari berbisik pilu pada angin yang berdesir, "Apa kau sudah melupakanku, Hiroki?"</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Ada yang berteriak memanggil namanya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seekor harimau putih.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anak panah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sesosok bayangan serupa manusia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tongkat yang memancarkan aura kegelapan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Namanya diteriakkan lagi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salju.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeritan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teruki!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dunia menggelap.</em>
</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Hiroki tersentak bangun dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk di kepalanya. "Sial," erangnya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan kondisi gelap. Hiroki melirik keluar gubuknya; bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang berkelip sudah menguasai keseluruhan langit malam. Gubuk kecilnya hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang menyusup melalui jendelanya yang terbuka. Entah sudah berapa lama ia jatuh tertidur.</p><p>Hiroki terduduk di lantai kayu yang beralaskan jubahnya, memijit pelupuk matanya yang terasa berat. Berusaha mengingat kilasan samar yang muncul dalam mimpinya barusan. </p><p>Mimpi itu kembali hadir setelah sekian lama. Hiroki tak mengerti mengapa ia selalu memimpikan itu, mimpi yang sama. Berputar cepat, mengilas semuanya tanpa jeda. Satu demi satu, seperti kepingan yang terpecah-pecah.</p><p>Seratus tahun Hiroki hidup tanpa mengetahui masa lalunya. Ketika ia terbangun di hutan bersalju ini seabad yang lalu, ia tak bisa mengingat apa pun kecuali namanya. Hiroki bahkan tak ingat, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir terbaring di tengah tumpukan salju, di bawah pohon oak besar di tepi danau es itu. </p><p>Seratus tahun Hiroki hidup dalam kebingungan. Berusaha mencari bagian yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Perasaan kosong itu Hiroki rasakan, tiap kali kakinya menjejak tanpa arah. </p><p>Bagi Hiroki, mimpinya itu adalah sebuah petunjuk. Yang akan mengungkap masa lalunya, jati dirinya, semuanya.</p><p>Lalu, Sang Raja... entahlah, namun Hiroki merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika mengingat pria itu. Seolah Sang Raja adalah seseorang yang penting baginya. Hiroki masih ingat jelas, ketika ia bertemu dengan Sang Raja di danau es, sebersit rasa rindu menyeruak dari lubuk hatinya. Perasaan asing ketika lidah Hiroki mengucapkan nama seseorang...</p><p>"Teruki..." Hiroki menggumamkan nama itu sekali lagi. Nama itu asing baginya, tetapi disaat yang sama membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat sesaat. </p><p>Hiroki tak tahu mengapa nama itu bisa muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya, dan juga mimpinya. Melalui jendela kecil gubuknya, ia memandang pada bulan purnama yang bersembunyi di balik awan. Menghela napas hingga membuat uap mengepul dari belah bibirnya yang pucat.</p><p>"Siapa itu Teruki?"</p><p>Dalam lamunannya, telinga tajam Hiroki menangkap suara berdebum dari luar. Seperti ada sesuatu terjatuh diatas tanah bersalju. Urgen, Hiroki segera meraih pedangnya dan berjalan keluar dari gubuknya dengan perlahan. Ia dengan awas mengedarkan pandangan, bersiap apabila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.</p><p>Asal suara itu tak jauh dari belakang gubuknya. Hiroki mengintip dari balik batu, pedang digenggam erat. Menahan napas, Hiroki keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hanya untuk menemukan seseorang terbaring diatas tumpukan salju. Jubah abu-abu tebal menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya, tapi tetap tak bisa membantunya untuk tidak membeku di tengah malam dingin seperti ini.</p><p>Hiroki menyarungkan pedangnya, berlutut di sisi orang itu untuk memastikan apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak. Alangkah terkejutnya Hiroki ketika mengenali siapa sosok berjubah itu.</p><p>"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Hiroki.</p><p>Sang Raja yang tak sadarkan diri segera Hiroki bawa ke dalam gubuknya, membaringkannya di lantai kayu yang dingin. Bangsawan itu masihlah bernapas, walaupun ia menggigil hebat dan pucat. Hiroki segera menutupi Sang Raja dengan jubah hitamnya, berupaya menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sempat terbesit dalam pikiran Hiroki untuk menyalakan api agar Sang Raja tak membeku, namun ia tahu hal itu mustahil. Kekuatan esnya malah akan memadamkan api yang membara, tak peduli berapa kali pun ia mencoba.</p><p>Hiroki tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan semua ini, padahal ia tak mengenalinya. Namun, hati kecil Hiroki berbisik padanya, memintanya untuk menyelamatkan Sang Raja. Semua ia lakukan dengan spontan begitu saja.</p><p>Hiroki duduk sambil menyandar pada tembok kayu gubuknya, terpaku ketika mendengar suara kecil Sang Raja yang tak sadarkan diri memanggil namanya berulang kali.</p><p>"Hiroki... Hiroki..."</p><p>Kali ini tak ada rasa sakit yang menyengat kepalanya. Yang ada hanyalah memori ketika Sang Raja memanggil namanya dengan nada pilu yang menyiratkan kerinduan, di danau es itu. Bagaimana sorot mata Sang Raja memandangnya dengan sendu.</p><p>Banyak tanya yang muncul dan memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana Sang Raja mengetahui namanya? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.</p><p><em>Mengapa</em>...</p><p>Hiroki memutuskan untuk bangkit, dan melangkah keluar dari gubuknya. Angin beku yang berdesir tak membuatnya menggigil sedikit pun, tak ada rasa dingin yang dirasakan oleh kakinya yang telanjang. Karena Hiroki adalah bagian dari salju dan es itu sendiri.</p><p>Entah apa yang mendorong Hiroki untuk melangkah menuju danau es yang membeku. Perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam hatinya ketika ia berlutut di sisi danau, menatap pada refleksi dirinya yang terpantulkan lapisan es. Tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya selama seratus tahun, rambut Hiroki masihlah seputih salju, jemari dan kulit Hiroki tetaplah pucat. </p><p>Seratus tahun hidup dalam keabadian. Dirinya seolah beku dan terhenti dalam aliran waktu.</p><p>Hiroki bangkit, berdiri di bawah pohon oak besar dengan lubang menganga di batangnya yang kukuh. Tempat dulu ia terbangun seratus tahun yang lalu, dengan rasa hampa dan kosong. Seperti ada bagian yang menghilang dari dirinya. Tapi apa? Sejak dulu Hiroki selalu mencarinya, namun tak ada yang bisa memenuhi kekosongan dalam dirinya.</p><p>Tangan Hiroki terulur untuk menyentuh batang pohon itu, yang tetap berdiri kukuh di tengah hamparan salju yang abadi. Lalu, Hiroki menyentuh lubang besar di pohon itu, bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa tercipta lubang sebesar ini.</p><p>Seketika, batang pohon itu membeku hingga ke ujung daunnya yang teratas. Menjadikannya sebuah pohon es yang memantulkan sinar rembulan. Dan sebuah kilasan muncul dalam penglihatan Hiroki.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <em>"Salju abadi akan turun diatas tanah dan lautan kerajaan..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lembaran berikutnya kosong. Halaman buku dibalik, membawa mereka pada lembar lain yang penuh tulisan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seorang pemuda akan menyelamatkan kerajaan dari musim salju abadi itu. Surainya putih bagaikan salju, kulitnya pucat, dan ia bersenjatakan pedang panjang. Kekuatan salju dan es ada dalam dirinya. Ia akan mengalahkan sang penyihir kegelapan..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buku tebal itu kemudian ditutup. Membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. Ia mengguncang lengan si anak yang tadi membaca buku itu di sisinya. "Apa kelanjutan dari kisah itu? Aku ingin tahu!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hahaha, aku juga. Tapi di buku ini hanya dituliskan sampai situ saja, Hiroki."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pipi Hiroki menggembung. "Padahal aku penasaran dengan akhir dari kisah itu," ia berkata sambil memperhatikan kawannya yang tengah melamun. "Hei, Teruki. Apa menurutmu kisah itu nyata?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Entahlah." Teruki mengendikkan bahunya. Bocah bersurai panjang itu bangkit, menenteng buku tebal itu dengan kedua tangannya. Berat buku itu membuat ia kesulitan membawanya, hingga membuat Hiroki tertawa dan memutuskan membantu Teruki. "Semoga saja tidak."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hee... tapi menurutku keren juga jika ada musim salju abadi!" seru Hiroki, matanya berbinar membayangkan ia dapat bermain salju sepanjang tahun. "Kita bisa bermain salju terus!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mereka meletakkan buku itu di dalam semak-semak di halaman belakang istana, tempat semula mereka menemukan buku itu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teruki mengacak surai hitam Hiroki yang menyengir lebar. "Hei, kita bisa beku jika musim dinginnya abadi," ucapnya. "Bukankah kau menyukai festival musim panas? Kalau tidak ada musim panas, bagaimana kita bisa merayakannya?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Benar juga," gumam Hiroki, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke angkasa. "Nanti aku tak bisa memakan kue dango di musim panas." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teruki terkekeh, memberi gestur pada Hiroki untuk mengikutinya. "Hei, tadi aku melihat koki istana sedang membuat kue. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ajaknya, dengan seringai lebar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiroki mengerti apa maksud kawannya itu. Ia segera mengikuti Teruki sambil melompat diantara langkahnya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dua anak itu tak menyadari, bahwa buku yang mereka temukan itu bukanlah berisi dongeng biasa tentang musim dingin abadi dan sang penyihir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hiroki!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dari kejauhan, Hiroki mendengar teriakan Teruki. Ia tak membalasnya, tatapan Hiroki tajam mengawasi harimau putih yang menggeram di hadapannya. Tangannya hendak meraih pedang di balik punggungnya, apabila predator itu menyerang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mata nyalang harimau itu menyala merah, tatkala predator itu menerkam. Hiroki mengelak, terguling diatas salju. Ia meringis ketika merasakan pelipisnya menghantam batu, membuat darah mengalir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harimau putih menerkam keatas tubuh Hiroki, membuka mulutnya yang penuh gigi tajam. Hendak menerkam sang ksatria. Hiroki menahan rahang bawah harimau itu dengan pedangnya yang masih tersarung. Hiroki merasakan ngeri ketika memandang mata merah si harimau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dalam situasi hidup mati seperti ini, satu gerakan kecil saja dapat memutar balik keadaan. Apakah itu menjadi sebuah kemenangan, atau malah membuatmu mati sekejap. Semua tergantung dalam gerakan kecil dalam waktu sempit itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiroki mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk menahan terkaman harimau itu, namun ia luput menyadari posisi lengannya yang terangkat. Harimau putih itu mengaum, dan membuka rahangnya--hendak menggigit lengan kanan Hiroki.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Sebelum itu terjadi, anak panah melesat dengan cepat diatas wajahnya. Menancap tepat di kepala harimau itu, membuat si predator ambruk seketika. Darah segar mengotori salju putih yang menumpuk diatas tanah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jantung Hiroki masih berdebar dan napasnya terputus-putus ketika ia bangkit. Dari balik pepohonan, Teruki yang menggenggam busur berlari menghampirinya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Teruki cemas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiroki memalingkan wajah--tak ingin Teruki menyadari lukanya. Tertatih ia meraih perisainya yang tergeletak di tepi danau es. Hiroki memperhatikan refleksi dirinya, surai hitam berantakan penuh dengan salju, pelipisnya yang tadi terluka dan darah mengalir di sisi wajahnya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hiroki?" Suara Teruki lembut saat memanggil namanya. Saat Hiroki bangkit dan berbalik, ia mendapati sang ksatria berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kau terluka," kata Teruki, membawa jemarinya pada sisi wajah Hiroki yang berdarah. Ia mengelap darah yang mengalir dengan ujung jubahnya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiroki menghela napas. "Ini bukan apa-apa," gumamnya. "Misi kita jauh lebih penting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teruki meraih perban dari tas punggungnya, membalutkannya dengan perlahan pada kepala Hiroki. "Tapi kautahu jika aku benci melihatmu terluka, bukan?" ucapnya, menatap dalam pada manik kelam Hiroki. "Aku lebih memilih untuk menggagalkan misi daripada harus melihatmu terluka."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jangan," balas Hiroki. "Jangan gagalkan misi ini."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarak diantara mereka mulai menghilang. Hiroki membalas tatap Teruki, menyelami manik coklat hangat yang menenangkan. Hiroki dapat merasakan deru napas Teruki menyapu wajahnya, dan sorot mata tajam Teruki yang menyembunyikan kekhawatiran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mereka bagaikan dwi tunggal yang tak terpisahkan. Selalu bersama-sama, dan akan kehilangan separuh raganya jika salah seorang menghilang. Hiroki tahu betul, Teruki sangat mencemaskannya. Takut kehilangan dirinya dalam misi yang berbahaya ini</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas," bisik Hiroki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teruki tak menyahut. Alih-alih, ia makin mendekat, jemarinya mengelus pipi Hiroki yang dingin. Dan sebelum Hiroki sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Teruki mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ciuman itu terasa lembut. Juga hangat. Seolah mencairkan salju yang berjatuhan diatas mereka. Hiroki pada mulanya terkesiap, namun ketika merasakan Teruki yang meraih tengkuknya perlahan, ia memejamkan mata dan membalas ciumannya. Hiroki meraih wajah Teruki, menarik sang ksatria mendekat. Desah pelan lolos dari bibir Hiroki, ketika sejenak Teruki menarik diri, bibirnya membuka sebagai sebuah invitasi. Dan ia menciumnya sekali lagi, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Hiroki dapat merasakan Teruki merengkuhnya erat, seolah tak rela berpisah dengannya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi, kumohon," Teruki berbisik diantara ciuman mereka. Wajah Hiroki ia tangkup diantara kedua tangan. Bibirnya dengan ringan melumat milik Hiroki, sebelum ia menarik diri. Dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi pemuda itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiroki menggangguk, dan tatkala ia membuka matanya saat Teruki membisikkan namanya dengan pelan, ia mendapati pemuda bersurai panjang itu membuka bibirnya, seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiroki terkekeh ketika melihatnya. Ia tak perlu kata-kata lagi dari Teruki untuk tahu akan hal itu. Hiroki hanya tersenyum, dan mengecup bibir Teruki sekali lagi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angin musim dingin dan pepohonan menjadi saksi beku atas dua insan itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seperti mentari yang cepat tenggelam di musim dingin, begitu pula kebahagiaan sesaat yang ia rasakan. Begitu bulan mengambil alih langit malam, teror datang, mengejar mereka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hiroki, cepat lari!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dalam gelapnya hutan, ia dan Teruki berlari. Hiroki menatap ke belakang, mendapati bayangan hitam terus bergerak mengikuti mereka. Keduanya berlari mengikuti penunjuk arah yang tadi dibuat di pohon, hingga menuntun mereka pada area terbuka di hutan, yakni danau es.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Napas Teruki terengah-engah ketika ia berhenti di belakangnya. Hiroki dapat merasakan jantungnya yang bergedup tak beraturan di balik rusuknya. Ia mengangguk pada Teruki sebelum meraih pedang dan perisainya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mereka harus berhadapan dengan bayangan hitam itu, mau tak mau. Atau mereka tak akan bisa kembali.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Di sebelahnya, Teruki meraih busur dan anak panah. Ia melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati, sementara Hiroki berada di depannya, melindungi sang pemanah. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lengking yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Bayangan hitam menutupi rembulan yang bersinar terang, membuat hutan jatuh dalam kegelapan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teruki mendongak, mengarahkan busurnya ke langit, dimana bayangan hitam itu terbang. Anak panah melesat dengan cepat, mengenai bayangan itu dan membuatnya terjatuh menghantam pohon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiroki bersiap dalam gestur defensif, mengangkat perisainya ketika mendengar lengking mengerikan dari pohon. Ini belum usai. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dari balik pepohonan, sesosok bayangan muncul dengan perlahan. Rupanya seperti manusia, namun tak begitu jelas dengan bayang hitam menutupinya. Kegelapan hutan membuat dua ksatria tak bisa melihat bayangan itu dengan begitu jelas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mundur," bisik Hiroki pada Teruki. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teruki mundur beberapa langkah, namun ia berhenti ketika merasakan kakinya menginjak lapisan es dari danau yang membeku. Ia menggemertakkan gigi, merasakan hawa beku yang menggigil. Di depannya, Hiroki dengan tangan bergetar menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bukan. Mereka bergetar bukan karena angin beku yang menerpa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tetapi karena hawa membunuh dari sosok bayangan berupa manusia itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ketakutan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Horor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Awas!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teriakan itu menyentakkan dirinya yang tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Hiroki terlambat untuk menyadari. Ia hanya merasakan kedua tangan mendorongnya ke tanah bersalju, detik berikut ia menangkap suara retak es. Hiroki lalu mendengar teriakan Teruki, yang membuat ia membeku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebelum Hiroki menarik napas pun, ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya terhempas dan menghantam batang pohon yang dingin. Dan sesuatu mencekik lehernya, membuat ia tak dapat bernapas. Sang ksatria mencoba menjerit, tapi ia tak bisa. Hiroki mulai merasakan tubuhnya melemas, dan pandangannya mengabur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Samar ia melihat tongkat hitam panjang yang dipegang oleh bayangan manusia itu. Sebuah seringai bengis ketika melihatnya dan Teruki menderita. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saat-saat itulah, terakhir kali ia memandang pada Teruki--yang terselimuti bayangan hitam. Sang pemanah mati-matian mengembangkan senyum kecil, dan berkata tanpa suara, "Sampai jumpa lagi... Hiroki." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dan Teruki menghilang, ditelan danau beku dan kegelapan. Merah menodai air yang beriak-riak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teruki!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeritan itu mengakhiri segalanya, dan dunianya menggelap.</em>
</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Napasnya berderu ketika kilasan itu berakhir. Hiroki jatuh terduduk, memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa nyeri. Ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat dalam kepalanya.</p><p>Kilasan itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi. Imaji yang seolah tak nyata.</p><p>Namun, itu adalah masa lalunya. Bagian dari dirinya yang menghilang. Memori yang ia cari selama seratus tahun ini. </p><p>Hiroki ingat semuanya. Sebelum ia menjadi manusia abadi berwujud pemuda dengan kuasa ajaib, ia adalah manusia biasa. Yatim piatu yang dirawat kerajaan, untuk dijadikan pasukan di masa depan. Seorang ksatria terbaik yang diutus menjalankan misi menelusuri hutan ini, untuk menumpas sang penyihir jahat. Seratus tahun yang lalu, ia mati di tempat ini.</p><p>Hiroki mengingatnya... Teruki, sahabatnya yang juga sebatang kara. Sama sepertinya. Pemanah terbaik yang pernah dimiliki kerajaan, yang mendesak raja di masa lalu untuk mengikutkannya dalam misi berbahaya itu. Sahabatnya, satu-satunya yang memahami dirinya. Orang yang Hiroki cintai.</p><p>Ia mati... berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari mantra kegelapan, tenggelam dalam danau es...</p><p>"Hiroki."</p><p>Ia membalikkan punggungnya ketika mendengar suara dari sosok yang ia rindukan itu. Sang Raja, Teruki, berdiri di hadapannya, dengan sepulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. Pemuda itu masihlah sama seperti sosok yang ia cintai dalam memorinya. </p><p>Bagaimana Teruki memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Bagaimana Teruki tersenyum padanya. Semua itu mengundang rasa rindu yang sedemikian besarnya.</p><p>"Teruki." Nama itu sudah lama ia tak ucapkan. Ada perasaan asing sebelum ia bisa mengingat masa lalunya, namun kini nama itu dengan mudah ia rengkuh kembali.</p><p>Teruki berjalan mendekat padanya, dengan langkah berat yang tertatih. "Kau mengingatku?" ia berbisik dengan suara baritonnya yang serak. Teruki menggigil hebat, namun tak menghentikannya untuk mendekat pada Hiroki.</p><p>"Tentu saja," ucap Hiroki pelan. "Walaupun memoriku tentang dirimu menghilang, aku pasti akan mencarinya."</p><p>Walau sudah bereinkarnasi pun, Teruki yang ia kenal tetaplah sama. Mendengar ucapannya, Sang Raja terkekeh seolah baru saja mendengar lelucon. "Kau tak berubah, Hiroki." Jemarinya yang dingin menyentuh pipi Hiroki. "Kau tetap sama seperti dulu."</p><p>Hiroki baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ketika Sang Raja ambruk di hadapannya. Sontak sang pemuda salju menangkap tubuhnya yang membeku, memeluk Teruki erat. Berharap ia dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya, walau hati kecil Hiroki berkata itu tak mungkin.</p><p>"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hiroki dengan suara bergetar. Jarinya yang pucat bertaut dengan milik Teruki--yang terasa dingin seperti es. "Kau tak bisa berada disini."</p><p>Teruki bergeleng lemah dalam pelukannya, suaranya nyaris tak ada, "Aku mencarimu. Selama duapuluh lima tahun aku terus mencarimu, Hiroki."</p><p>Sekarang ia paham. Mereka sama-sama dilahirkan kembali, namun dalam rupa yang berbeda. Hiroki terlahir lagi sebagai pemuda abadi berkuatan mistik tanpa ingatan akan masa lalu. Sementara Teruki tereinkarnasi setelah setengah abad lebih, menjadi manusia biasa dengan memori masa lalu melekat padanya.</p><p>Takdir memang kejam. Mereka terpisah, lalu bertemu kembali hanya untuk menghadapi jurang pemisah lagi. Jurang yang bernama batas keabadian.</p><p>Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah berada sisi orang yang mereka cintai. Apa yang salah dari itu? Sedemikian bencinya kah dunia pada mereka? </p><p>Setetes air mata bergulir di pipi Hiroki. Malam semakin larut, dan deru angin yang membawa salju semakin kencang. Ia tak peduli ketika mendengar suara derap kuda dan seruan pasukan yang mendekat, atau dengan nyala obor dari balik pepohonan yang semakin membesar. </p><p>Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendekap erat sang kekasih hati, diam menangis dalam kebekuan malam.</p><p>Ia tak sanggup untuk berpisah lagi.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>"Bunuh dia!"</p><p>"Pancung kepalanya!"</p><p>"Bakar saja hidup-hidup!"</p><p>"Mati saja kau, penyihir!"</p><p>Rentetan makian itu memenuhi halaman istana. Hiroki terus menunduk, tak ingin melihat wajah-wajah yang menatapnya dengan benci dan dengki. Rantai mengikat tangan dan kakinya, sementara ia dipaksa untuk berlutut diatas panggung kayu.</p><p>Hiroki dapat melihat siluet dirinya yang nampak menyedihkan. Orang-orang menendangnya beramai-ramai, membuat rakyat bersorak sorai. Api obor yang dipegang oleh para pasukan menari-nari ketika diterpa angin musim dingin. Seruan para rakyat yang makin mengeras, meminta dirinya agar cepat dibunuh.</p><p>Hiroki tak peduli. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Teruki.</p><p>Pasukan kerajaan menangkapnya di hutan itu, mengira dirinya adalah sang penyihir yang telah menurunkan salju abadi atas kerajaan. Mengira ialah yang nyaris membunuh raja mereka. Hiroki tahu, dengan kekuatannya ia bisa membekukan semua pasukan yang mengepungnya, namun hal itu malah akan turut membekukan Teruki. </p><p>Lebih baik ia pasrah dan menyerahkan diri, daripada melihat Teruki membeku karena tindakannya.</p><p>"Malam ini, penderitaan yang telah kita rasakan selama satu abad lamanya akan berakhir."</p><p>Suara lantang terdengar di hadapan Hiroki. Perkataannya itu membuat para rakyat bersorak gembira, riuh rendah membuat halaman istana bergetar. </p><p>"Sang Penyihir telah ditangkap, dan tinggal menanti baginya untuk mati!" </p><p>"Bunuh!"</p><p>"Bunuh dia!"</p><p>Dingin besi pedang yang tajam menyentuh tengkuknya. Hiroki masih menunduk, pikirannya mengelana jauh pada memori masa lalu. Jika ini memang takdirnya...</p><p><em>Bagaimana dengan Teruki?</em> ia membatin. Yang Hiroki ketahui, sang Raja dibawa oleh para bawahan ke dalam istana yang hangat. Mereka berusaha menyelamatkannya dari kebekuan.</p><p><em>Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja</em>... <em>sementara aku akan mati...</em></p><p>"Ini untuk para pendahulu kita, dan seluruh kerajaan!"</p><p>Hiroki menanti ayunan pedang menebas kepalanya. Namun, hal itu urung terjadi. Alih-alih terdengar suara lengkingan keras yang memekakkan, membuat semua orang yang berkumpul panik. Disaat yang bersamaan, angin beku yang keras berembus, seolah topan akan menghantam mereka, memadamkan semua api yang berkobar.</p><p><em>Suara itu...</em> Hiroki tahu lengkingan yang memberikan teror itu. <em>Sang Penyihir</em>...</p><p>Bayangan gelap menutupi seisi kerajaan. Para pasukan bersiaga tapi tak tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi, rakyat menjerit ketakutan dan berlarian. Khaos. </p><p>Hiroki tak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi.</p><p>Sang pemuda salju mengumpulkan kekuatannya, merasakan salju di sekitarnya mengkristal. Hiroki membekukan rantai yang mengikat dirinya; kekuatan yang ia keluarkan terlalu besar hingga membuat halaman istana turut menjadi es. </p><p>Hiroki sekuat tenaga menghancurkan rantai itu. Ia segera melompat turun, mengabaikan beragam tatapan dari para rakyat. Sang Penyihir menantinya di dalam hutan.</p><p>Angin beku menyelimuti tubuhnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya Hiroki menatap kearah istana, sebelum berbalik tanpa menatap ke belakang lagi.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Dalam pertempurannya dengan Sang Penyihir, Hiroki mendadak teringat salah satu bagian dari memori masa lalunya. Ketika dulu sebelum menjadi abadi, dirinya dan Teruki saat kecil pernah menemukan sebuah buku misterius di halaman belakang istana.</p><p>Dulu ia mengira buku itu hanyalah sekadar buku biasa berisikan dongeng tentang seorang pemuda berkekuatan salju dan sang penyihir. Musim salju abadi yang Hiroki kira hanyalah sebuah dongeng anak-anak, ternyata adalah sebuah realita.</p><p>Lembaran usang dalam buku itu adalah ramalan.</p><p>Tentang musim salju abadi. Tentang Sang Penyihir kegelapan. Tentang seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan salju dan es.</p><p>Hiroki adalah bagian dari ramalan itu. Hiroki terlahir kembali dengan kekuatan ini untuk memenuhi ramalan itu.</p><p>Sang Penyihir kegelapan tertawa jahat, menjaga jaraknya dari Hiroki yang dikelilingi salju. "Mari kita lihat apakah ramalan itu memang benar, Pemuda Salju!" ia berseru, seketika wujudnya berubah menjadi monster raksasa yang mengerikan.</p><p>Hiroki melompat mundur, menciptakan dinding es untuk menghalau ayunan cakar raksasa si monster. Pemuda itu lalu menerjang ke depan, kearah kaki monster itu, dan menciptakan lapisan es yang menahan kakinya.</p><p>Si monster tertawa mengejek. Dalam sekejap lapisan es di kakinya hancur begitu ia menghentakkan kaki. Bumi bergetar karenanya. "Itu tidak berguna, bocah," geramnya.</p><p>Serangan demi serangan. Tak ada gunanya, tak ada satupun kekuatan salju Hiroki yang mampu melukai Sang Penyihir dalam wujud monsternya. Hiroki berdecih, melompat ke balik batu dan berlari memasuki hutan. Monster kegelapan meraung, mengikutinya.</p><p><em>Aku harus mengalahkannya disini</em>, batin Hiroki, menggigit bibirnya yang pucat. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. <em>Aku harus mengakhirinya. Kalau tidak, nasib semuanya, termasuk Teruki...</em></p><p>"Mati kau!"</p><p>Hiroki tersentak, detik berikutnya ia merasakan dirinya terhempas dengan perih di punggung. Ia terlempar dan menghantam batu besar. Darah merembes dari hidungnya. Terhuyung Hiroki bangkit, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, menyadari sekarang ia berada di satu-satunya area terbuka di hutan. </p><p>Danau es.</p><p>Monster itu mendarat di hadapan Hiroki. Geramannya bagaikan hewan buas yang lapar, aura membunuh terasa bahkan hanya melalui tatapan matanya. Dan Hiroki harus menghadapinya, sendirian.</p><p>Tanpa siapapun disisinya.</p><p>Tanpa sadar jemari Hiroki bergetar. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur, rasa takut yang sama seperti dahulu mulai menggerogoti. Sejenak, Hiroki teringat ketika ia menghadapi Sang Penyihir seratus tahun yang lalu, bagaimana ia sedemikian merasakan horor yang mencekam. Ia teringat... Teruki dulu mati di tangan si jahat...</p><p>"Hiroki!"</p><p>Teriakan familiar itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Hiroki mendongak, dan manik kelamnya membulat dengan sempurna tatkala anak-anak panah melesat membelah angin, terarah pada Sang Penyihir yang sudah dekat dengan Hiroki.</p><p>Serangan itu memang tak berarti, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sang Penyihir terkejut.</p><p>"Apa-apaan..."</p><p>Sang Raja tiba di medan tempur dengan busur dan panah. Jubah abu berkelebat tertiup angin beku, langkah tegap menembus hamparan salju tanpa ada rasa takut sekalipun. Sorot mata Sang Raja tajam, mengawasi lawannya dengan gerak waspada. Melihat punggungnya yang tegap itu, membuat Hiroki lupa sejenak kalau seharusnya ia tak berada tempat ini.</p><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Hiroki, berlari ke sisinya. Hanya dengan sekali tatap pun, ia tahu kalau Teruki belum pulih sepenuhnya. Hiroki tak tahu apakah ia harus marah, khawatir, atau takut.</p><p>"Tentu saja aku kemari untuk membantumu."</p><p>"Kau gila, Teruki?! Mundurlah, kau bahkan belum pulih sepenuhnya!"</p><p>"Hiroki, percayalah kepadaku," kata Teruki, suaranya tenang. Manik coklatnya berbinar di tengah temaram, menatap sepasang bola mata kelam Sang Pemuda Abadi. Teruki berbicara lewat matanya, yang Hiroki sudah tahu akan hal itu.</p><p><em>Kita akan mengalahkan Sang Penyihir bersama, dan menyelamatkan kerajaan bersama</em>.</p><p>Sayangnya, itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Dan peristiwa yang sama terulang lagi.</p><p>Mereka mati-matian bertarung, mengerahkan semua yang mereka miliki. Namun, kegelapan dengan mudah menelan semua cahaya harapan yang mereka genggam.</p><p>Kesadaran Hiroki nyarislah hilang. Pedangnya yang patah terlepas dari genggamannya yang lemah, jatuh keatas lapisan es yang tipis. Bau darah dapat tercium dari tubuhnya yang penuh luka menganga. Pandangan Hiroki mengabur, dan ia hanya dapat samar mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Yang Hiroki rasakan hanyalah kegelapan mulai menelan dirinya.</p><p>Detik berikutnya, Hiroki merasakan tubuhnya dijatuhkan. Saat ia tersadar, seluruh tubuhnya sudah berada dalam air. Tenggelam, jatuh ke danau yang seolah tak berdasar. Napas Hiroki sudah habis, hanya ada sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya bersamaan dengan beku yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.</p><p><em>Ah, jadi ini rasanya berada di ambang kematian, eh...</em> batin Hiroki. Semakin dalam ia tenggelam, cahaya yang menyinari permukaan danau mulai menghilang. Sakit. Dingin. Gelap.<em> Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan dingin. Rasanya menyiksa sekali...</em></p><p>Hiroki bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Hiroki berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit dan dingin dari pikirannya. Matanya terpejam, dan ia sudah tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Kekuatan mulai memudar dari diri Hiroki.</p><p>
  <em>Teruki... apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku tak mau kalau ia sampai terluka...</em>
</p><p>Tangan Hiroki yang kaku digerakkan paksa, membentuk kepalan tangan. Memorinya terkilas dengan cepat dalam kepala, semua mengingatkan Hiroki akan sosok Teruki Nishizawa. </p><p>Hiroki tak bisa berakhir disini. Setidaknya, jika ini takdirnya untuk mengakhiri keabadiannya, jangan sampai ia juga harus kehilangan Teruki.</p><p><em>Cukup dirinya saja yang pergi</em>.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Kegelapan sirna oleh cahaya. </p><p>Pedang sang kesatria abadi menghunus pada jantung Sang Penyihir yang menjerit. Membuat si jahat membeku seketika dalam badai salju, sebelum ia hancur menjadi kepingan es kecil yang tak berharga. Fraktal itu berterbangan tertiup angin barat yang mengarah ke timur.</p><p>Bersamaan dengan itu, sinar mentari yang sudah seabad lamanya tak terlihat mulai memancar dari langit timur, langit pucat terwarnai semburat jingga. Udara hangat yang dulunya menghilang ditelan es, merayapi udara. Dan Hiroki merasakan kekuatannya perlahan memudar, dan ia terjatuh ke tanah.</p><p>Sepasang lengan kokoh memapah tubuh ringkih Hiroki sebelum ia sempat jatuh ke tanah. Teruki terduduk, dengan sang pemuda abadi dalam rengkuhannya yang lembut dan hangat. Tak peduli dengan luka menganga di tubuhnya.</p><p>"Kita menang, Hiroki," bisik Sang Raja dengan suara bergetar. Ia meraih tangan sang kekasih hati, menggenggamnya. </p><p>Pemuda salju mengangguk lemah. Merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Teruki, untuk terakhir kalinya. Pelupuk matanya terasa berat. Di satu sisi, Hiroki teringin untuk segera terlelap, Namun, ia juga masih belum mau pergi meninggalkan Teruki.</p><p>Matahari musim semi mulai terbit. Salju telah berhenti jatuh ke bumi, dan padang salju di atas tanah mulai mencair. Burung-burung berkicau senang seraya keluar dari sarangnya, memanggil penghuni hutan lainnya untuk keluar dan merayakan semi.</p><p>Musim salju abadi sudah berakhir.</p><p>Dan Hiroki tahu, ini adalah akhir bagi dirinya. Ia, yang adalah ruh dari es dan salju itu sendiri, akan turut menghilang di bawah mentari semi. </p><p>"Hei, Teruki," kata Hiroki pelan. "Apa menurutmu ini adalah akhir dari ramalan itu? Kisah yang dulu kita kira hanyalah sebuah dongeng saja?"</p><p>Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan dirinya mulai memudar bagaikan es yang mencair. Ia tak ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi Teruki sekarang. Tersenyum pedih, ia melanjutkan, "Jika ini memang bagian dari ramalan itu, rasanya terlalu kejam, ya? Sampai-sampai tidak dituliskan, hahaha.</p><p>"Tapi, kautahu, Teruki? Aku memang membenci ramalan itu karena akhir yang tragis seperti ini, tapi aku... bersyukur bisa mengingatmu. Menemuimu. Menggenggammu seperti ini. Walau hanya sebentar, bahkan aku melupakanmu dan baru mengingatnya disaat terakhir--"</p><p>Ia tertawa, sementara airmata bergulir dari pelupuk mata dan membasahi pipinya. Hiroki tak berniat untuk menyekanya, malah ia menghela napas disela tawanya, Hatinya sesak. Menertawakan takdir yang sedemikian kejam. </p><p>"Sudah cukup, Hiroki." </p><p>"Eh?" </p><p>"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kumohon."</p><p>Hiroki memaksa kedua matanya terbuka, hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan raut wajah terluka Teruki. Sang Raja masihlah merengkuhnya erat, enggan berpisah. Sosok itu dalam pandangan Hiroki perlahan memudar--tidak, justru ia yang mulai memudar.</p><p>Menyesakkan.</p><p>Perasaan hangat yang bersemi ini justru amat menyiksa.</p><p>Tubuhnya seolah memudar, bagaikan embun pagi yang hilang menjadi uap air dan naik ke udara panas. Untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum dingin seutuhnya terbawa pergi, Hiroki tersenyum pada Teruki. Jari-jari yang mulai memudar menyentuh sisi wajah Sang Raja, dan surai panjangnya yang selalu ia sukai. Teruki hendak menggenggam jari rapuh itu, namun tak ada yang dapat ia sentuh.</p><p>Bibir Hiroki bergetar, membisik patah kata terakhir,</p><p>"Selamat tinggal, Teruki."</p><p>Musim salju abadi telah berakhir.</p><p>Semi datang. Sang Raja terduduk pilu diantara rerumput hijau, sorot mata sendu menatap embun di ujung rumput.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>end</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n:</p><p>NIATNYA BIKIN FLUFF NGAPA BELOK JADI SEDIH GINI SIH :(</p><p>btw, Happy birthday, Hiroki!!!! Anggaplah fanfiksi ini sebagai hadiah kecil-kecilan dalam merayakan ultah vokalis favorit kita! :3 //yah walo angst uhuk //dibuang</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>.</p><p>edit: 04/10, 2020. Biar makin berasa angstnya HAHAHAHA :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>